You Stole My Heart
by windakyu
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Siwon menikah karena perjodohan orang tua mereka. Keduanya mengaku tidak saling mencintai, tapi siapa yang tahu semua kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi. Mampukah Kyuhyun mencuri hati suaminya begitupun sebaliknya? Ditambah kehadiran orang ketiga yang senantiasa hadir di kehidupan keduanya. Dia, Kim Heechul, kekasih Siwon yang selalu mengganggu mereka. / WonKyu, SiChul / B
1. Chapter 1

Normal Pov

Seorang Namja manis nampak menggerakan badannya tidak nyaman. Cahaya matahari sungguh mengganggu pandangannya. Merasakan ada yg memeluk erat pinggangnya namja manis itu membuka matanya dan mendapati Namja berbadan kekar tengah memeluknya posesif.

''Hyung, kita benar-benar melakukannya'' gumamnya menelusuri wajah tampan di depannya.

Setelah puas memandangi Namja tampan, Kyuhyun bangun dan masuk kekamar mandi, membersihkan badan naked yang lengket.

Kyuhyun Pov

Kami sudah menikah selama 2 bulan. Ckck dan malam tadi itulah Malam kedua kami. Entah sadar atau tidak dia yang meminta padaku untuk melakukannya lagi untuk kedua kalinya, setelah sebelumnya kami melakukannya saat dalam kondisi mabuk. Sama seperti dulu sebagai seorang istri aku hanya mampu menurut. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukainya sejak pertama bertemu dengannya.

Dan Sekarang, aku menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Walaupun aku hanya bisa membuat Roti dan Susu, dia suka aku melakukannya.

''Pagi, Mianhae atas kejadian semalam'' Ucapnya yg langsung duduk di meja makan. Aku menatapnya, dia minta maaf? untuk apa, bukannya dia melakukannya karena mempunyai rasa padaku? Apa aku terlalu banyak berharap?

''Ne, kau semalam sangat hebat Hyung.'' ucapnku berusaha tersenyum dan ikut duduk di depannya.

''Kau juga~ ehm, hari ini Heechul kembali dari New York''

*Deg

Mwo? Heechul. Namja Chingu Siwon Hyung?  
Hubunganku dengan Siwon hyung memang terbilang aneh. Kami memang menikah dan berstatus Suami Istri, tapi dia juga tidak pernah putus dengan Heechul Hyung. Dulu sebelum menikah kami membuat kesepakatan kalau setelah 4 bulan aku dan Siwon hyung harus bercerai, orang tua kami pun setuju. Pernikahan kami semata-mata karena wasiat Kakek Siwon Hyung. Lagipula orang tuaku sudah meninggal dan orang tua Siwon hyung setuju-setuju saja jika Siwon hyung bersama Heechul Hyung ataupun aku. Kalau memang kami harus berpisah, mungkin kami tidak berjodoh.

''Kyu, Kau mendengar ucapanku kan?'' kata-kata Siwon Hyung menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Buru-buru aku memfokuskan diri kembali.

''Ne, apa Heechul Hyung sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya?'' tanyaku basa-basi.

''Belum Sih, mungkin ia kembali untuk meminta bantuanku membuat tugas akhir ''

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menyantap sarapanku. Hening, kami menikmati sarapan kami dengan keheningan. Dia berkutat dengan fikirannya sendiri, begitupun dengan aku.

''Aku akan ke bandara siang ini, apa kau ingin ikut?''

''Tidak, aku ada urusan.''

''Urusan? Kemana?''

''Dengan Han Gege''

''Okke, jangan pulang malam''

''Ne.''

Begitulah kami, terkadang dia begitu perhatian padaku. Terkadang juga di cuek dan tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai istrinya. Han Gege adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya.

''Aku berangkat'' ucapnya cuek dan keluar dari rumah. Hufft aku mengendus sesak, selalu seperti ini. Terakhir saat Heechul datang untuk liburan selama seminggu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku menyaksikan kebersamaan mereka.

Aish, sakit kepalaku kembali kambuh. Ckck sudah sbeberapa hari aku merasakan sakit kepala, badan lemas dan kondisi perut yg tidak nyaman. Sepertinya penyakit Mag ku kambuh.

Author Pov

Kyuhyun pergi menemui kaka tirinya, Hankyung di sebuah Cafe. Walaupun Hankyung hanyalah kaka tiri Kyuhyun, tapi Hankyung teramat menyayanginya layaknya sodara kandung.

''Gege, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?''

''Gui Xian, apa kau mau ikut Gege ke China. Appa, membutuhkan kita!'' ucap Hankyung. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan kakanya. Appa Hankyung atau ayah tiri Kyuhyun memang membuka perusahaan di China, dan dulu mereka sempat di tawari untuk mengurusnya.

''Tapi Ge, aku sudah menikah. Bagaimana dengan Siwon Hyung?''

''Aku tahu kau tidak mencintainya bukan? Sebaiknya kau ikut dengan Gege...''

''Ani, Gege salah. Aku mencintainya dan sekarang aku tengah mengandung anaknya'' Bohong Kyuhyun, bagaimana pun mana mungkin Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan laki-laki yang di cintanya.

''Mwo?! Beraninya kuda liar itu...''

''Dia suamiku dan ini adalah tanggung jawabnya. Please Ge, untuk kali ini ijinkan aku menentukan pilihanku.''

''Baiklah, minggu depan Gege akan pergi, jaga dirimu dan Aegyamu Kyunnie, Gege menyayangimu.''

Kyuhyun Pov

Aku benar-benar sendiri sekarang. Han Gege satu-satunya keluargaku harus pergi ke China. Dan sekarang tidak ada lagi sosok Hyung yg aku cintai, sekarang hanya Memiliki Siwon Hyung yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan meninggalkanku. T.T

Aku masuk kedalam rumah dan mendapati Siwon Hyung yang tengah duduk sambil merangkul seseorang, aku yakin itu adalah Heechul Hyung.

''Aku pulang'' ucapku berusaha menyadarkan mereka. Siwon Hyung menoreh diikuti oleh namja di sebelahnya.

''Kau sudah pulang Kyu?''

''Ne, Hyung..'' aku menundukan kepalaku dan berjalan menuju kamar, Namja di sebelah Siwon hyung memandangku dengan tatapan tidak suka. Aku bisa melihat matanya memincing menatapku tidak suka. YaTuhan apa aku sanggup hidup berdampingan dengan mereka?

Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur, arrrggghtttt! Aish perutku perih sekali rasanya... Ommo sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Mual . mendadak perutku terasa mual, buru-buru aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutku. Hiks..hikss... Tiba-tiba aku merasa sedih, ommo kenapa aku jadi menangis, ckck bodoh!

Siwon Pov

Ku tatap Heechul yg tengah menyendarkan kepalanya di dadaku, hmm jujur aku bingung. Sejak 1 bulan yang lalu, aku mulai mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi di sisi lain Heechul masih terukir di hatiku, walaupun cintaku pada Heechul tidak sebesar dulu.

''hmm Wonnie, aku merindukanmu..'' ucap Heechul manja. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya bermanjaan padaku.

''Ne, Chullie aku juga merindukanmu''

''Eh, Tinggal 2 bulan lagi kan?'' tanyanya. Aku menatapnya bingung.

''2bulan lagi? Memangnya kenapa?''

Heechul menegakan posisi duduknya dan menatapku intens. Sepertinya ia benar-benar akan membicarakan hal penting.

''Kau tidak lupa kan dengan perjanjian 4bulan itu?'' ucapnya. Mwo?! Aku baru ingat dulu kami memang pernah membuat perjanjian konyol itu! Mungkin saat Heechul pergi ke Amerika aku sedikit melupakan akan hal itu, lagi pula dengan seringnya bersama Kyuhyun membuatku nyaman.

''Ehm.. Masalah iitu...'' mulutku terasa berat untuk meng'iyakan ucapan Heechul. Di lubuk hatiku paling dalam aku masih ingin lebih lama bersama Kyuhyun.

''Jangan bilang kau menyukainya Wonnie?'' tanya Heechul. Ucapannya memang tidak sepenuhnya salah, aku memang sudah menaruh hati pada Kyuhyun.

''Sebaiknya kita bicarakan nanti, sepertinya ada yang menelphone'' bukan maksudku untuk menghindar, tapi aku belum siap jika harus jujur padanya. Beruntung suara telphone berdering, membuatku mengalihkan pembicaraan kami.

''Yeobseo?''

''Ini Hankyung. Bisa kau sambungkan pada Kyuhyun?''

Jadi kaka tiri Kyuhyun yang menelphone.

''Annyeong Ge. Kyuhyun sepertinya sedang istirahat'' aku berusaha ramah padanya, walau Gege memang dingin padaku.

''Bisa kau panggilkan? Handphonenya mati''

''Ne. Gege tunggu sebentar''

Aku langsung naik ke lantai 2, menuju kamar Kyuhyun atau yah! Bisa di bilang kamar kami. Tapi tidak biasanya Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya. Sepertinya ia lupa mencas ponselnya.

#Tok..Tok

Kuketuk pintu kamar dua kali dan membukanya.  
Di dalam aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring. Kudekati dia dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Wajahnya terlihat cukup pucat, apa kau sakit Kyu? Kusentuh pipinya dengan lembut, berusaha membangunkannya.

''Kyu, Kyuhyun''

Ia nampak terganggu dengan sentuhanku dan menggeliat. Lucu sekali melihatnya seperti ini.

''Siwong Hyung?'' mata lucunya langsung melebar melihatku yg tengah memandanginya.

''Maaf mengganggu tidurmu. Han Gege baru saja menelphonmu''

''Han Gege?'' kaget Kyuhyun.

''Ne, dia menunggu jawaban darimu di bawah.''

Kyuhyun buru-buru bangun dan keluar dari kamar, sepertinya ia takut jika Hyungnya itu ingin membicarakan hal penting. Aku tidak mengerti Kyu, kau mudah sekali mencuri hatiku. Wajahmu memang manis, sekilas kau memang tegar, walau sebenarnya aku tahu kau lemah dan tidak bahagia. Apa aku harus melepaskanmu demi kebahagiaanmu?!

Normal POV

Kyuhyun yang memang hawatir jika Gege nya tersebut ingin membicarakan soal keberangkatannya langsung terburu keluar dari kamar dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

''Yeobseo, Gege?''

''Ah, Kyunnie. Kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu?'' ucap Hankyung, terdengar hawatir.

''Gweanchana Ge, aku lupa memcas ponselku'' bohong Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia sengaja mematikannya karena takut jika Park Uisa akan menghubunginya dan memberitahukan hasil pemeriksaan kemarin.

''Aish kau ini membuatku hawatir saja. Begini Kyu, besok terpaksa Gege harus pergi ke China pagi-pagi. Kau tidak usah mengantarkan Gege, lagi pula kau punya jadwal kuliah pagi kan?'' ucap Hankyung berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Dongsaengnya tersebut.

''Kenapa mendadak sekali Ge, bukankah gege bilang 1 minggu lagi?'' ucap Kyuhyun tidak rela, matanya mulai memanas.

''Maaf Kyu, ini darurat. Kau kan tahu sekarang hanya aku yg diandalkan oleh appa. Mungkin jika berdua denganmu...''

''Gege kan tahu alasanku tidak pergi.'' potong Kyuhyun cepat.

''Ne, Arraseo. Baiklah Kyunnie jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jika kuda liar itu macam-macam padamu cepat hubungi Gege, Gege menyayangimu''

''Hikss.. Hikss... Ne Ge, aku juga menyayangimu. Sehatlah selalu di sana Ge...hiksss''

''Gege pamit Kyunnie.. Saranghae''

''Nado Ge.. Hiksss..hiksss...''

Dengan itu pula Hankyung berpamitan untuk melenjutkan kehidupannya jauh dari Kyuhyun. China dengan Korea memang tidak terlalu jauh, tapi tetap saja butuh waktu lama jika mereka ingin bertemu. Hal ini cukup berat untuk Kyuhyun, kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga.

Kyuhyun masih meneteskan air mata, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Disisi lain Heechul menatap sadis Kyuhyun. Matanya memincing mengamati Kyuhyun sesekali berdecak sebal dan benci.

''Ckck, jadi Namja seperti dia yg membuat Wonnie harus berfikir dua kali untuk menceraikannya'' ucap Heechul. Lalu Heechul berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

''Ternyata kau Namja cengeng Tan Kyuhyun'' sindir Heechul, Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya dan balik menatap Heechul yg juga menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

''Aku tidak cengeng, aku hanya sedih'' balas Kyuhyun tak ingin kalah.

''Sedih, ah ingat Tan Kyuhyun. Lebih baik kau simpan air matamu untuk menangisi perpisahanmu dengan Siwon'' ucap Heechul mengenggol kasar bahu Kyuhyun dan pergi. Kyuhyun tersentak dengan ucapan Heechul.

''Berpisah dengan Siwon?''

Dadanya mendadak perih mendengar itu, jadi mereka benar-benar akan berpisah, pertanyaannya apa arti dari sikap baik Siwon belakangan ini padanya? Kyuhyun tak habis pikir apa selama ini hanya dirinya yg merasa jika Siwon mulai menerima dan menyukainya, apa hanya harapan Kyuhyun saja? Memikirkannya saja membuat kepala Kyuhyun terasa sakit.

Kyuhyun Pov

Aku kembali masuk kedalam kamar, kuraih ponselku dan mengaktifkannya. Kulihat ada 15 panggilan tak terjawab dan 5 pesan. Hampir semuanya atas Nama Han Gege. Aku tak berani membacanya, karena aku yakin isinya hanya akan membuatku sedih. Saat hampir menghapus semua pesan, ada 1 pesan dari No yg tidak ku ketahui. Aku membuka pesan dari no ini dan isinya...

From ; +62355***

''Selama Siang Kyuhyun-sshi.  
Saya Dokter Park. Karena besok saya sibuk dan tidak bisa menemui anda, jadi saya beritahukan hasil pemeriksaan kemarin. Menurut pemeriksaan anda Positif Hamil. Selamat Kyuhyun-sshi, untuk kasus seperti ini memang sudah sering terjadi, terlebih anda sudah menikah bukan? Jadi ini pasti hal yang menggembirakan untuk anda. Sekali lagi Selamat ;D''

Ku jatuhkan ponselku, tak perduli jika ponsel itu akan hancur berkeping-keping. Aku hamil anak Siwon Hyung? Ya Tuhan apa lagi yang kau rencanakan untukku? Aku tahu ini adalah anugrah darimu tapi kenapa semuanya terasa sulit untukku. Baru saja tadi pagi aku berbohong pada Hankyung Hyung, sekarang kau memberikanku anugrah ini... Apa aku harus bahagia? Atau merasa bodoh, atau benci. Mana mungkin aku membenci anak ini. Dia buah hatiku, hiksss.. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup.

Normal POV

Hampir seharian Kyuhyun hanya diam di kamarnya tanpa mau keluar. Siwon mengira jika Kyuhyun masih sedih pasca Hankyung berpamitan padanya tadi siang. Ada rasa hawatir, takut Kyuhyun kenapa-napa, atau tidak bisa menerima perpisahannya dengan Hankyung. Tapi Siwon juga sadar Kyuhyun bukan Type orang yg mudah putus asa.

''Wonnie kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?'' ucap Heechul. Ya, mereka berdua memang tengah makan malam, tanpa Kyuhyun.

''aku akan penggilkan Kyuhyun untuk makan'' ucap Siwon bangun dari duduknya.

''Jangan terlalu perhatian! Aku takut dia salah sangka dengan perhatiaanmu itu.'' ucap Heechul menarik tubuh siwon agar kembali duduk.

''Aku...''

Ucapan Siwon terhenti saat sosok Kyuhyun muncul dari arah ruang tv. Kyuhyun memang terlihat sedikit segar sehabis mandi, tak ada yg curiga kalau kyuhyun telah menangis. Siwon tersenyum hangat pada Kyuhyun, membuat jantung Kyuhyun seakan berdetak tak karuan.

''Lihat, kalau dia lapar dia pasti akan turun'' ucap Heechul dengan tatapan sadisnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas, berusaha tidak mendengarkan ucapan Heechul dan duduk di depan mereka.

''Kyu, Gweanchana?'' tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengambil beberapa bahan makanan. Siwon bernafas lega dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Bukan Heechul jika dia tidak memanas manasi Kyuhyun. Heechul mulai bersikap manja pada Siwon.

''Wonnie, aku mau ikan itu, kau ambilkan yah,'' ucapnya menunjuk ikan yg letaknya dekat dengan piring Kyuhyun. Siwon mengikuti arah tunjuk Heechul dan dengan baik hati mengambilkan ikan itu dan menaruhnya di piring Heechul, walau Siwon sempat melirik piring Kyuhyun yg tetap penuh seakan tidak di sentuh oleh pemiliknya.

''Wonnie, aku mau kau memisakhan daging dan durinya, kau kan lihat kemarin aku baru mencet kukuku,'' ucap Heecul manja dan penuh alasan.

Siwon menurut dan memisahkan duri dan daging dari ikan tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mumutar bola matanya, lumayan kesal dengan kemanjaan Heechul tersebut.

''Aaaaa...'' Heechuk membuka mulutnya, Siwon pun memasukan ikan tersebut. Lalu heechul tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Siwon.

''Gomawo Jagi...'' ucap Heechul yg rupanya sengaja dan senang membuat Kyuhyun cemburu.

Siwon hanya tersenyum, dan kembali melihat piring Kyuhyun yg masih penuh.

''Kyuhyun kenapa tidak makan? Apa kau sakit'' ucap Siwon penuh hawatir, Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dan kembali menyendokan sedikit makanannya, bagaimana pun juga dia dan Aegyanya butuh nutrisi.

''Ehm, Wonnie aku hanya ingin mengingatkan jika waktunya tinggal 2bulan lagi, aku mau kau dan Kyuhyun cepat memproses perceraian kalian.'' ucap Heechul. Kyuhyun mendadak tidak konsen, tubuhnya bergetar tiba-tiba. Bercerai? Bagaimana nasib anaknya nanti? Apa sebaiknya Kyuhyun memberitahukan semuanya sekarang juga? Tapi ia juga ingin jika Siwon mempertahankannya karena dia mencintai dirinya bukan semata-mata karena bayi di kandungannya.

''Chullie, bisakah kita membahas hal ini nanti setelah makan malam.'' Ucap Siwon, Heechul hanya tersenyum.

''Baiklah, sepertinya perlu waktu Khusus untuk membahs hal ini'' ucap Heechul.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, hatinya terasa perih mendengar kata-kata itu. Tapi ia juga bingung bagaimana caranya untuk membatalkan semua perjanjian bodoh itu! Sebenarnya gampang, kalau Siwon tahu Kyuhyun hamil, otomatis perceraian mereka tidak akan di terima tapi Kyuhyun punya alasan sendri untuk menunda memberitahukannya.

Malam semakin larut, usai makan malam kyuhyun memilih pergi ke kamarnya. Sementara Heechul dan Siwon asyik berbincang di ruang TV. Lagi-lagi Heechul bersikap manja pada Siwon.

''Kenapa di tunda lagi sayang, aku mau kalian secepatnya membicarakan hal itu..'' ucap Heechul kesal, Siwon selalu menunda untuk membicarakan perceraiaanya dengan Kyuhyun.

''Ini bukan waktu yang tepat Chullie. Dia baru saja kehilangan Hyungnya.'' ucap Siwon berusaha mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun.

''Ah.. Baiklah jika itu alasannya, asalkan tidak ada alasan lain yg kau sembunyikan'' ucap Heechul, tangannya memeluk lengan kekar Siwon. Lalu mendekatkan kepalanya dan mencium pipi Siwon.

Siwon agak risih dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Heechul. Mungkin ciuman bagi mereka sudah tidak aneh. Tapi Siwon merasa ia lebih suka dan nyaman saat bersentuhan dengan Kyuhyun, bukan Heechul.

Dia lantai atas Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap sedih Siwon dan Heechul yang nampak mesra. Sesekali mengusap perut ratanya, bergumam dan mengasihani nasibnya dan anaknya sendiri.

''Baby, kita kalah..'' gumamnya, matanya sudah memanas. Apa tak pantaskah Kyuhyun meminta agar Siwon sedikit saja memikirkan perasaannya? Setidaknya jangan bermesraan di ruang terbuka seperti itu.

*Chu...

Benar saja mereka mulai saling berciuman, lebih tepatnya Heechul yg meminta ciuman dari Siwon. Saling menekan bibir masing-masing, saling merenggut nafas masing-masing. Sampai mata Siwon tak sengaja menatap Sosok Kyuhyun yg turun dari tangga. Siwon lantas menghentikan Ciuman mereka. Siwon menatap kyuhyun yg berjalan menuju dapur tanpa menoreh sekikitpun padanya. Lain halnya dengan Heechul yg tersenyum bahagia bisa menunjukan semua itu pada Kyuhyun.

''Heechullie, sepertinya ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku antar kau pulang.'' ucap Siwon.

''Tidak usah Wonnie. Sebaiknya kau antar aku sampai depan saja''

''Baiklah, ayo.''

Heecul merapihkan bajunya dan memakai jaketnya. Lalu menggandeng tangan Siwon keluar. Siwon hanya mengantar Heechul sampai naik taksi.

Kyuhyun yg keluar dari dapur cukup bingung keduanya tidak ada tempat tadi. Kyuhyun sempat berfikir liar, bagaimana kalau mereka melanjutkannya dengan... Ah kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju jendela berniat ingin melihat apa Heechul pulang? Belum sampai kakinya menuju jendela pintu terlebih dahulu terbuka. Siwon masuk kedalam rumah, buru-buru Kyuhyun membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

''Kyu...'' kyuhyun hapal suara itu, itu suara Siwon. Siwon memeluknya dari belakang. Jantung Kyuhyun seakan berdetak dengan sangat kencang, membuat mulutnya sangat susah untuk bicara atau tubuhnya sekedar bergerak.

''Kyuhyun... Maafkan Heechul'' Ucap Siwon yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, Kyuhyun tidak merespon apapun.

Siwon seakan menikmati tubuh mungil Kyuhyun yg di peluknya... Walau ia tidak sadar namja manis itu mulai meneteskan air mata, perih di dadanya seakan semakin menjadi T.T

''Kyu, 2 bulan lagi kita akan berpisah, maaf kalau selama ini aku membuatmu menderita''

Sudah tidak bisa di tebak lagi bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Perih yang teramat menggerogoti seluruh permukaan terdalam tubuhnya.

Ia menangis dalam diam. Bagaimana bisa Siwon ingin berpisah darinya di saat seperti ini. Bagaimana nasibnya dan anaknya kelak? Kyuhyun sudah tidak sanggup lagi, hal yang paling di takutkannya terjadi, kehilangan leleki yg di cintainya karena kebodohannya sendiri.

''Kyu, kau mendengarkan aku?!''

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

''Kyu, Apa kau mendengarkanku?'' Ucap Siwon menyadari tak ada respon yang di berikan Kyuhyun untuk menanggapi ucapannya.

Kyuhyun tetap Diam. Akhirnya Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikan Tubuh Kyuhyun menghadap kearahnya.

Wajah putih pucatnya sudah di basahi air mata, Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis, Hidungnya memerah, Kondisi yang mampu membuat siapa saja merasa hawatir.

''Kyu, Gweanchana?'' Siwon menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun, kedua matanya manatap mata Onyx Kyuhyun yg diliputi air mata.

''Mian-hiks..Hae...'' Ucap Kyuhyun di sertai isakannya, Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. Merasa bodoh sudah berharap banyak pada Namja di hadapannya, terlalu berhayal jika namja ini akan mempertahankannya.

''Kyu tatap aku, jangan begini Kyu. Maaf, aku...''

''Aku yang salah Hyung, aku terlalu berharap.'' potong Kyuhyun cepat dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Siwon.

- WonKyu -

Kyuhyun memasak Kimbab, mertuanya bilang kimbab buatannya cukup enak. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun ingin Siwon mencobanya, Kyuhyun harap Sikap Siwon bisa lebih hangat padanya. Setelah kejadian semalam, Siwon kembali mencuekannya. Entah apa yg di pikirkan Namja berlesung pipi itu, sikapnya selalu berubah-ubah.

Kyuhyun menata meja makan lalu berangsung mencuci beberapa perabotan. Kyuhyun menggantung panci dan perkakas lainnya saat terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Buru-buru Kyuhyun keluar dan menyambut Siwon.

''Pagi Hyung'' ucap Kyuhyun ramah. Siwon hanya melirik kilas Kyuhyun dan menuju meja makan. Siwon menatap masakan Kyuhyun, tanpa mencicipi apapun Siwon pergi entah kemana. Kyuhyun tersentak dengan Sikap Siwon yg kembali seperti dulu. Siwon yang dingin dan cenderung mencuekan Kyuhyun telah kembali. Entah sudah berapa kali namja berlesung pipi itu menabur bungan dan luka bersamaan.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu terduduk lesu di bangkunya, menatap makanan yg susah payah di buatnya namun tidak di sentuh Siwon sedikit pun.

Kyuhyun berfikir jika dirinya memang tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan hati Siwon, walau mungkin Siwon pernah tertarik padanya itu tidak bisa di bilang 'Cinta' Semalam saja Siwon meminta untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Lagi-lagi perjanjian itu seakan menjadi bayang-bayang rumah tangga mereka.

Siwon keluar dari rumah, ia menyenderkan Badannya di balik pintu. Menyentuh dadanya yang berdenyit. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega melakukan itu pada Kyuhyun tapi mau bagaimana lagi 2 bulan lagi semuanya akan berakhir, tak ada waktu kagi untuk berbaik-baik pada Kyuhyun jika akhirnya akan membuat Namja manis itu menangis.

Sedikit ingin menenangkan dirinya Siwon pergi, berniat ingin menemui 'Leeteuk' orang yang sudah di anggapnya Kaka Sendiri, mungkin ingin meminta saran dari Namja berwajah malaikat tersebut.

Siwon POV

Hah, apa aku terlihat seperti Namja yang jahat?! Mempermainkan perasaan dua orang sekaligus. Aku tidak menolak kehadiran Kyuhyun yg perlahan mengisi hari-hariku, aku juga tidak menutup hatiku menerima Heechul yang kembali kedalam kehidupanku.

Sepertinya aku memang memerlukan seseorang yang bisa memberikanku solusi.

Di Cafe biasa aku duduk menunggu Leeteuk Hyung, dia memang seperti Kakaku sendiri. Biasanya dia mampu memberikan Solusi untuk masalahku.

Normal POV

Seharian ini Kyuhyun hanya dia termengun di balkon belakang. Matanya hanya memandang lurus air kolam, bukan menyaksikan ikan-ikan yg berenang kesana-kemari melainkan hanya menyukai pantulan yg di hasilkan oleh air kolam. Terlihat indah di tambah tering mentari membuat kolam itu nampak berwarna.

''Seandainya ada pelangi dalam hidupku.'' gumamnya tersenyum pahit. Meratapi kehidupannya yang penuh lika-liku membuatnya tersenyum miris, merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri.

''Seandainya kita tidak pernah bertemu''

''Seandainya aku tidak mempercayaimu''

Terus dan terus dirinya hanya mampu bergumam hal-hal semacam itu, merasa bodoh dengan kehidupannya sendiri.

*Ting...Ting*

Suara bel membuat Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya. Sedikit menggerakan pinggangnya yg terasa sakit karena terlalu lama duduk.

Dengan langkah santai Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu. Kemudia menekan kenop pinti tersebut dan membukanya.

Seorang pemuda tampan berdiri tegak di depannya. Kyuhyun tidak kaget, ia tahu pria itu bernama Donghae adik dari sahabat Siwon.

''Donghae Hyung, ehm.. Siwon hyung sedang keluar. Apa kau mau masuk dulu'' ucap Kyuhyun ramah, mempersilahkan Donghae untuk masuk. Tapi Donghae menolaknya lembut.

''Tidak. Aku kemari untuk menjemputmu'' ucap Donghae. Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya, bingung.

''Menjemputku?''

''Siwon menyuruhku menjemputmu, kau mau kan pergi denganku''

Kyuhyun sempat diam, merasa heran dengan sikap Siwon. Meminta orang untuk menjemputnya, hah entahlah apa lagi rencana Namja tampan itu.

''Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu.''

Donghae hanya mengangguk paham dan menunggu Kyuhyun di dekat mobilnya. Donghae menyenderkan tubuhnya di mobil sambil memainkan Ponselnya.

.

.

Siwon menatap kagum Kyuhyun yang berbalutkan kemeja pendek putih polos yang dengan 2 kancing atas yg terbuka. Kyuhyun nampak sangat manis saat itu. Keduanya saling berhadapan.

''Kau tidak salah menjemput orang Hyung?'' Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon menatapnya sejenak dan menjawab. ''Apa maksudmu?''

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pendek dan kembali berbicara.

''Maksudku, aku kira kau akan mengajak Heechul, tapi malah aku yang berada disini. Aku fikir jika Donghae Hyung salah menjemput orang''

''Tapi pada akhirnya kau yang disini kan''

Kyuhyun tak lagi memperdulikan ucapan Siwon, ia sibuk melahap makanannya.

''Kau masih marah?''

''Pada Siapa?''

Siwon mengendus kesal, ''Padaku?''

''Untuk apa aku marah? Masalah Heechul? Apa ada hubungannya denganku'' ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon kembali mengendus.

''Karena kau istriku. Dan seharusnya kita...''

''Kapan kau menganggapku istrimu?'' Ucap Kyuhyun santai. Siwon bangkit dan berjalan ke toilet.

''Aku ke toilet''

''Hmm..'' Sahut Kyuhyun singkat.

Tak jauh dari bangku mereka, Heechul memperhatikan dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Kyuhyun kembali larut dengan makanan di hadapannya. Yah, sepertinya belakangan ini nafsu makannya cukup besar. Walau pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja, merasa tidak bersemangat.

Perlahan Heechul mendekati meja Kyuhyun yang tidak bergairah.

''Kenapa? Kau baru sadar jika Siwon hanya mencintaiku?''

Kyuhyun mendongkakan kepalanya menatap Heechul malas dan hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapan Heechul. Kyuhyun hanya mengaduk minumannya.

''Ayolah kita tahu kenyataannya, Siapa orang yang di cintai Siwon bukankah sudah jalas. Sudahlah jangan mempersulit dirimu, bukankah dia sudah meminta mengakhiri semuanya?'' Heechul terus berusaha memancing emosi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melirik tajam Heechul.

''Tapi saat ini akulah yang memiliki Siwon. Sekeras apapun usahamu untuk memilikinya dia tetap suamiku. Bagi orang lain Kau hanya laki-laki murahan yg hanya bisa mengganggu rumah tangga orang, apa kau tidak malu dengan julukan itu?''

Heechul sangat murka dan tidak terima di sebut laki-laki murahan. Tangannya terangkat dan menampar pipi Kyuhyun.

*Plak

Kyuhyun memegangi pipinya yang memerah, lalu tersenyum mengejek pada Heechul.

''Hanya ini yg bisa kau lakukan''

Heechul mengendus.

''Kau yang murahan! Kau tahu Siwon milikku tapi kau tetap saja menikah dengannya. Ah, aku lupa kalau bukan karena wasiat itu Siwon mau mau menikahimu. Jangan - jangan keluargamu memang berasal dari kalangan penggoda, kalian menggoda keluarga Siwon yg kaya raya agar menjodohkannya denganmu yg sama murahannya!'' Maki Heechul, Kyuhyun yang paling tidak bisa terima jika orang tuanya di jelek-jelekan langsung marah dan hendak menampar balik Heechul. Saat tanyannya hampir saja mengenai pipi Heechul, seseorang menahannya, menghempaskan tangannya dan balik menampar Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya.

''Jangan sakiti Heechul!'' ujar Siwon marah.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendapatkan tamparan dari Siwon. Ia memegangi pipinya yang sakit, walau tidak sesakit hatinya. Tanpa berbicara Kyuhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja. Siwon memandang telapak tangannya sendiri, ada rasa bersalah setelah menampar Kyuhyun.

.

Setelah kejadian di restauran beberapa waktu yang lalu, hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon semakin hambar. Sepertinya tidak ada rasa bersalah pada diri Siwon. Bahkan Heechul semakin sering datang kerumah, alasannya sangat tidak masuk akal. Meminta Siwon membantunya mengerjakan tugas, tapi yg di lakukan Namja itu hanya menggoda dan bermanjaan dengan Siwon. Yang ia lakukan semata-mata untuk memanas - manasi Kyuhyun.

Malam itu terasa sangat hening, Kyuhyun menatap bintang yang berkelap-kelip dengan indah. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah Siwon pernah memikirkannya? Menganggap kehadirannya? Walau sifat Siwon selalu tak terduga, terkadang dia sangat baik dan perhatian tapi kadang ia juga dingin.

Bahu Kyuhyun bergetar di sertai isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Kyuhyun terduduk di balkon, ingin rasanya membagi penderitaan pada bintang-bintang yg selalu bersinar dengan indah, seakan selalu bahagia.

Kembali angan-angannya membayangkan kenangan yang di rasanya manis, kenangan dimana orang yg di cintainya itu memperlakukannya bagaikan seorang putri, membawanya kedalam kenikmatan dunia namun di saat itu juga menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam.

Siwon Pov

Aku memijat kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut. Memikirkan masalah di kantor membuatku harus memutar otak berkali-kali lipat. Belum lagi di rumah aku harus kembali memikirkan masalah Rumah tanggaku yg tidak pernah beres. Hufft -.- bagaimana bisa aku bersikap seperti itu, aku bukan orang yang jahat, tapi aku juga bukan laki-laki banci yg bisa menghianati janjiku.

Kemarin malam Heechul menghubungiku dan memberitahu kalau 1 minggu lagi dia akan pergi ke Amerika. Yang lebih mengejutkan dia ingin kami bertunangan, hah... Gilla? Bagaimana ini, jujur saja hatiku belum bisa memilih di antara keduanya.

Seandainya ada suatu hal yg bisa membantuku untuk menentukan pilihan, misal kehadiran seorang anak?! Hah aku tambah gila, kau hanya 3kali tidur dengannya Siwon! Lagi pula dia seorang Namja.

Tapi tubuhnya seakan candu untukku. Tak pernah aku merasakan kepuasan atau kebahagiaan saat bersentuhan dengannya. Oh! Membayangkan sentuhannya saja membuat adikku bangun.

Bahkan sekarang aku melihatnya berjalan menuju dapur? Apa aku? Tidak. Dia benar-benar nyata. Kyuhyun baru saja masuk kedalam dapur. Entah bagaimana caranya, kakiku melangkah mendekatinya...

''Hoooeeekkkkssss''

kupercepat langkahku saat mendengar suara-suara aneh di kamar mandi. Buru-buru aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati Kyuhyun yg sedang menundukan kepalanya menghadap kloset (?)

feelingku benar, dia sepertinya benar-benar sakit. Kudekati dia dan memijat tengkuknya.

''Kyu, gweanchana?''

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk lemah.

''Kau sakit Kyu?''

ia hanya menggeleng lemah. Wajahnya bertambah pucat dan nampak tidak baik-baik saja.

''Sebaiknya kau istirahat'' kurangkul tubuh ringkihnya dan membawanya ke kamar. Kubaringkan dia di tempat tidur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

''Hyung, jangan pergi'' Kyuhyun menahan tanganku, memintaku untuk tidak pergi.

''Ne, Hyung disini Kyu''

''Hyung, ada yang ingin aku...''

''yah, kau kenapa Kyu. Lanjutkan?''

''Aku... Ehm.. Aku...''

''Kau kenapa? Apa yg sakit Kyu?''

''Temani aku tidur''

''Tentu saja''

Bagaimana aku menjelaskan soal permintaan Heechul?! Aku tidak tega mengatakannya. Tapi kalau waktunya sudah tiba, aku takut dia jauh lebih Shock dan Sakit.

''Kyu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu''

''bicaralah hyung,''

Aku menarik nafas, kata apa yg sekiranya cocok untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun? Aku tidak setuju dengan permintaan Heechul, aku masih ingin lebih lama bersama Kyuhyun.

''Heechul ingin bertunangan denganku''

Oh, pasrah. Aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya. maaf Kyu membuatmu kecewa seperti ini.

''Be-nar kah?''

Kuangkat kepalaku, menatap ekspresi wajahnya yg dingin menanggapi ucapanku. Walau aku masih bisa melihat gurat kecewa di mata indahnya.

''Tapi aku tidak mau, Kyu''

Kyuhyun memposisikan badannya menjadi duduk. Ia menggenggam kedua tanganku.

''Ikuti kata hatimu Hyung'' ucapnya, aku menatapnya bingung. Setidaknya jika dia melarang atau memintaku menolak mungkin aku akan langsung melakukannya.

''Kyu, aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu'' kataku mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut.

''Tapi dia kekasihmu''

''Kau istriku, dan aku suamimu''

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut, tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipiku.

''Aku memang istrimu''

aku diam mendapatkan sentuhan darinya. Sungguh sentuhan yang selalu aku rindukan.

Tangan lentiknya menarik daguku, membuat bibir kami saling bertabrakan. Tak butuh waktu lama, Kyuhyun melumatnya. Melumat bibirku dengan lembut. Ya.. Aku menyukai ini. Aku hanya diam menikmati lumatannya.

Hanya 5menit, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya.

''Aku istrimu, hanya aku yang bisa menyentuh tubuhmu Hyung'' ucap Kyuhyun menunjuk bibirku.

''kau tahu, aku menyukai sentuhanmu'' tanpa aba-aba aku menerjang tubuhku, membuat Kyuhyun tidur terlentang. Kusingkirkan poni yg menutupi kening indahnya. Ku kecup keningnya, lalu kedua pipinya yg merona,

''You are mine'' bisikku.

''Yes, I'm yours''

''I Love You''

''I Love You Too''

Kyuhyun Pov

Aku tersenyum manis menatapnya yang tengah diatas tubuhku. Tangannya mengelus pipiku. Perlahan ia mencium bibirku lembut, sangat lembut penuh perasaan. Tapi lambat laun ciuman itu berubah menjadi panas, cumbuannya terus turun ke leherku. Area yang aku sukai untuk di sentuhnya. Aku hanya bisa mendongkakan kepalaku menerima setiap sentuhan, hisapan yg di berikannya. aku tak bisa menahan desahanku. Tangannya pun tak diam begitu saja, mamainkan kedua nippleku dari balik kaos yg ku pakai.

Setelah cumbuannya di dadaku, ia beralih ke area lain. Sebelum berlanjut ia melepaskan kaos yg kupakai dan juga kaosnya. Di kulumnya dada mungilku, menyedot nipple ku yg sudah sangat menegang.

Tanganku hanya bisa mengelus punggung polosnya, terkadang aku mencakarnya karena kenikmatan yg diberikannya. Oh, maafkan Mommy Baby. Malam ini rumahmu mungkin akan di penuhi kecebong jelek itu lagi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melepaskan semua pakaian lami. Full Naked! Aku sedikit meringkuk merasakan dingin. Siwon Hyung langsung menerjang tubuhku dan memeluknya.

Gerakannya semakin mendalam, menyentuh seluruh titik tertinggiku. Aku semakin di buatnya melayang.

''Ohhmm... Yyyaaaaa'' aku tak bisa berhenti mendesah.

Semakin cepat dan dalam, aku semakin melayang dan akhirnya mencapai titik puncakku.

''Aaaahhh... Hyu...aaahhh ngggg... I'm finish...'' erangku saat cairan itu keluar membanjiri Tangannya yg berada di area sensitifku.

Aku berusaha mengatur nafas, ku lihat Siwon Hyung tersenyum dan sibuk mengolesi cairanku di jarinya.

''Kau Siap?'' tanyanya, aku hanya diam tak paham maksudnya. Tak butuh waktu lama Siwon Hyung memasukan jarinya, kali ini 2 jemarinya.

''Aaaahhhh...hhhhh...'' ia meng-in-out kan jemarinya cepat dan tidak teratur. Ia juga mengulum bibirku, menghisapnya lalu mengigitnya membuatku membuka mulut. Siwon Hyung langsung memasukan lidahnya menelusuri rongga mulutku, bergulat dengan lidahku dan menghisapnya.

-Skip-

Morning...

Aku membuka mataku, lagi-lagi kami melakukannya. Aku tertawa kecil menyadari kalau sudah lumayan sering kami melakukan itu. Kulirik sebelahku dan mendapatinya masih tertidur pulas. Tubuhnya yg naked hanya ditutupi selimut sebatas dada. Di sekitar lehernya ada beberapa tanda yg kubuat, hah.. Aku jadi malu sendiri... _./.

Kulihat tubuhku sendiri yg tidak kalah bertanda,haha... Ah tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa pusing, aku merasa terasa panas di bagian bawahku. Eoteokhye? Apa karena kami sering melakukan itu? Aku menggelengkan kepala dan buru-buru masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, ku siapkan sarapan. Seperti biasa hanya roti isi dan kopi saja untuknya. Sementara aku hanya Roti dan Susu. Aku diam sejenak, bagaimana cara memberitahunya?

''Hyung aku hamil''

''Hyung aku mengandung anakmu''

''Hyung kau akan menjadi seorang ayah''

Apa dia akan bahagia mendengar itu?!

Atau dia akan balik membenciku karena memunculkan masalah baru?!

Apa dia akan menelantarkanku?!

Aku takut jika Siwon Hyung justru tidak bahagia dengan berita ini.

''Pagi Kyu, Wwooaaa kau semakin pandai membuat sarapan'' Pujinya yg entah memuji apa, perasaan setiap pagi aku menyiapkan hal yg sama.

''Hyung, makanlah dulu. Ada yg ingin aku bicarakan''

''Bicarakan apa?! Kenapa tidak sekarang saja''

''Tidak mau. Aku mau nanti untuk membahas ini''

''Hmm.. Baiklah''

Siang itu Kyuhyun sedang asyik menonton Drama, sepertinya belakangan ini dia memang menyukai Drama. Tingkahnya perlahan semakin keibuan, sering sekali ia berbicara tanpa henti. Terkadang Siwon hanya tertawa mendengarnya bercerita mengenani drama yang di tontonnya.

Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya lupa. Yah, ia lupa merapihkan meja makan.

Dengan langkah malas Kyuhyun kembali keruang makan. Ia mencuci piring-piring lalu menatanya kembali di rak. Sedikit tersenyum melihat jelas yg biasa di gunakan Siwon. Muk bergambar Kuda yang lucu.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun berniat masuk ke kamarnya, namun bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan langkah santai Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu, wajahnya langsung berubah masam melihat siapa yg berkunjung ke rumahnya. Yah! Choi Kyuhyun, bosan rasanya melihat namja berambut cukup panjang itu bertamu ke rumahnya.

''Mau apa kemari?'' ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Menyedari ada yg berbicara, Heechul memasukan ponselnya dan balik menatap lawan bicara di depannya.

''Bukan urusanmu, Siwon.. Siwonnie kau dimana'' dengan penuh ketidak sopanan Heechul masuk begitu saja kedalam rumah sambil berteriak mencari seseorang.

''Dia tidak ada di rumah'' ucap Kyuhyun.

Heechul yg sibuk mencari keberadaan Siwon berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun.

''Dia kemana?''

''Pergi keluar''

Heechul mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit risih dengan tatapan Namja tersebut. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menyipit mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah.

''Wae? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?'' tanya Kyuhyun

''Tidak, aku sebenarnya kemari untuk bertemu denganmu Tan Kyuhyun''

''Bertemu denganku? Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dari ku Kim Heechul''

''Hahaha... Jangan kau fikir menikah dengan Siwon berarti kau bisa memilikinya, begitu?'' kata Heechul mentertawakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin akan diam saja, dia punya harga diri.

''Kenyataannya dia milikku, jadi aku memintamu untuk melepaskannya'' bisik Heechul tajam di telinga Kyuhyun. Buru-buru Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya.

''Kau salah Kim Heechul! Dia suamiku, dan benihnya sudah ada di dalam rahimku!''

Heechul membulatkan kedua matanya, otaknya masih mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun.

''Kau gila, dasar suka berbohong, percuma saja aku akan tetap merebut Siwon!''

''Terserah kau saja, kita lihat saja nanti biar Siwon sendiri yg memilih di antara kita''

''Kita lihat saja...'' balas Heechul tersenyum meremehkan, jauh di lubuk hatinya ada rasa hawatir bagaimana jika ucapan Kyuhyun benar dan dirinya akan kehilangan Siwon.

To Be Continue


	3. Chapter 3

Author's POV

Siwon baru saja selesai mandi, handuk kecil masih bertenjer di pundaknya. Siwon menurungi tangga saat hidungnya mencium aroma harum masakan dari dapur.

Siwon duduk di meja makan dan memandangi Kyuhyun yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Kyuhyun meletakan sepiring Nasi Goreng Kimchi untuk Siwon, Roti dan Susu hamil untuknya. Tak perduli kalaupun Siwon mencintai Heechul, Kyuhyun sudah berusaha menjadi Seorang istri.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Siwon. Siwon tidak berkata sepatah kata pun atau berkomentar melihat Kyuhyun yang memakan roti, bukan nasi goreng sepertinya. Ia juga diam saat melihat Kyuhyun tidak begitu menyukai Susunya walau dia meneguknya sampai habis. Kyuhyun sungguh keras kepala, dia masih belum bisa jujur pada Siwon tentang kehamilannya.

Ting... Tung...

Bel kediaman Choi berbunyi, Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Kyuhyun tertegun melihat sosok Heechul yang menjadi tamu pertamanya pagi itu.

Entah Heechul memang tidak mempunyai sopan santun atau dia tidak menganggap Kyuhyun ada. Namja itu melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja dengan Wajah angkuhnya.

Heechul seakan - akan orang yang berkuasa dan memiliki rumah itu, ia tidak segan melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri rumah besar itu. Tentu tujuannya adalah bertemu dengan Siwon. Ia sudah hapal jika saat itu adalah jam Siwon untuk sarapan.  
Heechul melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan.

''Siwonnie,'' panggilnya. Siwon menorehkan kepalanya ke arah Heechul.

''Heechul,''

Tidak kaget! Tentu saja Siwon tidak kaget. Karena kapan saja Heechul bisa datang ke rumahnya. Tak perduli itu pagi buta, siang bolong ataupun tengah malam.

''Kau sedang sarapan Siwon-ah,'' ucap Heechul mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Siwon.

''Ne, Kyuhyun masak enak. Kau mau coba?'' tawar Siwon. Heechul memutara bola matanya, ia melirik piring Siwon yang hampir kosong. Apa dia begitu menikmati sarapannya?

''Tidah, cepat selesaikan . Setelah itu aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang'' ujar Heechul.

''Menemui siapa,?'' tanya Siwon yg baru saja menyendokan sendok terakhir ke dalam mulutnya.

''Nanti juga kau akan tahu, aku tunggu di ruang TV. Jadi bersiaplah,'' ucap Heechul meninggalkan Siwon ke ruang TV.

''Seseorang,'' gumam Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengambil piring, gelas, dan semua peralatan makan yang berada di atas meja. Ia membawanya ke dapur dan meletakannya di antara perkakas-perkakas yang tadi di pakainya untuk masak.

Kyuhyun menyalakan keran air, dan mulai mencuci piring. Ia sempat melamun saat tadi mendengar Siwon dan Heechul akan pergi menemui seseorang. Kira-kira siapa yg akan mereka temui?

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun, merebut perkakas yg telah di cuci Kyuhyun kemudian menyimpannya di rak piring. Kyuhyun hanya diam memperhatikan Sikap Siwon yang lagi-lagi berubah. Siwon masih terus melakukan hal itu sampai Kyuhyun mendekatinya menyentuh tangannya. Membuat Siwon menghentikan aktifitasnya dan balik menatap Kyuhyun.

''Bukankah Hyung akan pergi,''

''Ne, Heechul ingin memperkenalkannku pada seseorang''

''Siapa,?''

''Tidak tahu,''

Heechul yang melihat keduanya begitu dekat langsung menghampiri keduanya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan WonKyu berdekatan seperti itu.

''Siwon kau sedang apa,'' ucap Heechul. Heechul melihat perabotan di tangan Siwon. Ia merebut perabotan itu dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

''Benda seperti ini harus di pegang oleh orang yang panta,'' ucapnya menyerahkan paksa perabotan itu.

''Ayo kita harus berangkat sekarang juga,'' tambahnya menari lengan Siwon keluar.

''aku memang pantas melakukan hal seperti ini,'' gumam Kyuhyun.

.

Sepeninggal Siwon & Heechul pergi, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar belakang. mungkin jika ada pembantu, kyuhyun tidak akan begitu terlalu kesepian.

Kyuhyun mengambil pakaian yg telah kering dari mesin cuci. Kyuhyun menghirup aroma pewangi pakaian dari kemeja Siwon.

''Seandainya aku bisa menghirup aroma tubuhmu hyung,'' gumamnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan membawa kemeja Siwon. Menyetrikanya pakaian itu sampai rapi. Moment yg berharga saat seorang istri bisa berbakti pada suaminya, walau hanya menyetrika pakaiannya.

.

Heechul & Siwon baru saja sampai di Appartemen Heechul. Appartement yg dulu pernah mereka tempati berdua sebelum Heechul pergi ke Amerika.

Siwon hanya diam mengikuti Heechul. Heechul membawanya ke lantai dua, tepatnya kamar ber NO. 303. Heechul membuka Appartementnya dan mempersilahkan Siwon masuk.

''Masuklah, Wonnie.'' ucapnya.

Siwon masuk, matanya mengamati setiap penjuru appartement yang masih sama seperti bertahun-tahun lalu.

''Duduklah, aku akan membuatkanmu minuman'' ucap Heechul meninggalkan Siwon di ruang tamu.

Siwon mengelilingi Appartement itu, memperhatikan setiap detail interior di sana. Ada beberapa lukisan Abstrak yg menempel di dinding. Siwon diam saat melihat foto-foto yg bertenjer di atas Tekas. Ada foto mereka saat di Amerika dulu, ada juga foto Heechul saat tinggal di Thailand dulu.

''Ahjuci,''

Siwon menorehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Di sana ada seorang anak kecil yg tengah memandang ke arahnya. Anak kecil? Siapa dia? Kenapa ada di Appartement Heechul.

Merasa penasaran dan juga heran, Siwon mendekati akan itu. Berjongkok di depan anak kecil itu. Anak yang cukup lucu dengan pipi Chubby dan mata Sipitnya.

''Siapa namamu? Kenapa ada di sini,?'' tanya Siwon lembut.

''Aku Henli. Apa Ahjuci teman eomma,'' Siwon kaget mendengar anak itu menyebut kata 'eomma' eomma siapa?

''Eomma?''

''Henry, kenapa ada disini. Eomma sudah bilang kau harus tidur,'' ucap Heechul yg baru datang dari dapur.

Siwon membelalakan matanya mendengar Heechul menyebut dirinya eomma. Jadi anak ini anak Heechul? Apa Heechul menghianatinya.

Henry berlari ke arah Heechul dan memeluk Kaki Heechul.

''Mian eomma, henli tidak mengantuk,''

Heechul memangku Henry, mengecuk pipi anaknya yg sedikit membeku. Karena saat ini musim hujan. Heechul mendekati Siwon yang dari tadi menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka.

''Dia siapa Heechul,?'' tanya Siwon dingin.

''Dia Henri. Anakku.'' jelas Heechul. Siwon semakin Shock di buatnya. Bagaimana bisa anak itu anak Heechul?

''Jelaskan padaku semuanya Heechul!'' bentak Siwon. Henry langsung memeluk leher Heechul dan menenggelamkan kepalanya.

''Kau membuatnya takut Choi Siwon, kau tunggu di ruang TV, nanti akan ku jelaskan'' ucap Heechul meninggalkan Siwon.

Heechul menidurkan Henry di kamarnya.

''Sayang, tunggu di sini ya. nanti eomma kembali,'' ucap Heechul mengecup pipi Henry dan meninggalkannya.

Diruang TV. Siwon tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dia masih Shock dengan pernyataan Heechul tadi. Anak? Heechul sudah mempunyai anak? Siwon tak habis pikir Heechul membohonginya.

''Siwon,'' Heechul mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Siwon.

''Jadi dia Anakmu,?'' tanya Siwon langsung. Heechul menggenggam tangannya.

''Mianhae, aku menyembunyikannya,'' ucap Heechul. Siwon menghempaskan tangan Heechul dengan kasar.

''Jadai dia benar anakmu?'' bentak Siwon. Heechul menangis dan berlutut di depan Siwon.

''Mianhae, hikss.. Seharusnya aku memberitahukan semuanya dari dulu hiks.. Mianhae...''

''Dia.. Hiks.. Dia anakmu Siwon...'' Mendengar itu Siwon semakin di buat Shock. Bagaimana bisa itu anak Siwon.

''Jangan berbohong!'' bentak Siwon lagi,

''Hiksss mianhae... Saat itu aku hiksss... Sangat takut... Hiks...''

''Mianhae, hikss aku tahu saat seminggu tiba di Amerika. Ternyata, hiks...'' Heechul mencoba menenangkan dirinya sementara Siwon sudah pasrah karena terlalu Shock.

''Ternyata aku hamil, dia anakmu Siwon'ah,''

''Mianhae, aku sudah coba menghubungimu tapi tidak bisa, hiksss...''

Walau Siwon tidak sepenuhnya percaya. Tapi dia juga merasa sangat bersalah. Ia merasa jadi seorang yang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab. Siwon juga merasa kasihan melihat Heechul yg berlutut, bagaimana pun Heechul sudah melewati hal-hal yang sulit.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

.

If I can't hold on let it go and Comeback in my heart  
Maybe its not time for me And if I cant hold on I very last try.

.

Author Pov

Kalau memang Henry adalah anak Siwon, Heechul kenapa baru sekarang memberitahunya? Bukankah Henry sudah lahir sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Apa tujuan Heechul menyembunyikannya dari Siwon? Siwon berhak tahu keberadaan anak mereka.

''Mommy kenapa menangis?''

Siwon menorehkan kepalanya kearah Henry yang tengah berdiri di samping Heechul yang masih berlutut.

''Sayang, kenapa bangun lagi?'' ucap Heechul bangun dan menggendong Henry. Siwon bisa melihat anak berusia 5 tahun itu dengan dekat, mengamati seluruh bagian anak itu.

''Aku tidak mengantuk.'' jawab Henry jujur. Siwon berdiri dari duduknya dan mengelus kepala Henry lembut.

''Kenapa Siwonnie? Kau mau menyangkal lagi? Dia adalah Putramu!'' ucap Heechul. Siwon menorehkan kepala kearah Heechul, ''Boleh aku menggendongnya?''

Heechul tersenyum kemudian memberikan Henry. Henry mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu menatap Siwon yang asing baginya.

''Ahjucchi kenapa menangis?'' tanya Henry menghapus air mata Siwon dengan tangan kecilnya.

''Henry-ah,'' ucap Siwon dengan suara bergetar.

''Maafkan aku...'' Siwon memeluk erat Henry, menumbahkan semua rasa sedihnya. Henry diam dan menepuk punggung Siwon seakan tahu kalau namja yang memeluknya itu tengah dalam kondisi tidak baik.

''Uljimma, Ahjucchi,'' ucap Henry.

''Appa! Aku adalah Appamu Henry-ah,'' ucap Siwon melepaskan pelukannya.

''Appa? Jadi Henly punya Appa?''

''Ne, kau punya Appa jagy. Dan dia adalah Appa Henry,'' jawab Heechul. Henry menyentuh hidung Siwon dan tersenyum, ''Kenapa Appa mancung dan Henry tidak.'' ucapnya mempoutkan bibir kecilnya. Siwon tersenyum melihat kepolosan Henry.

.

.

You Stole My Heart

.

.

Kyu, maukah kau menungguku sampai Heechul pulang ke amerika? Aku memang berniat memutuskannya. Tapi untuk saat ini aku masih belum bisa melakukan itu, aku berjanji akan segera mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya

Suara itu beruntun membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengelap keringat dingin yang keluar dari pelipisnya. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi bermimpi, mimpi dimana saat Siwon mengucapkan janji itu. Janji yang terlanjur Kyuhyun percaya dan ia simpan dihatinya. Kyuhyun percaya, percaya pada Siwon. Siwon yang dicintainya, Siwon ayah dari anaknya, Siwon segalanya untuknya. Tidak peduli Siwonnya mempunyai laki-laki lain, bagi Kyuhyun Siwon hanya miliknya karena dia istrinya.

''Siwon hyung, kenapa malam ini kau tidak pulang?'' gumam Kyuhyun memeluk lututnya dan meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya. Perlahan pipinya basah, terlalu sakit untuknya menghadapi hidup. Tidak punya siapa-siapa di Korea, belum lagi masalah rumah tangganya yang rumit.

~ Junbi allright now tuxedo with my girl my girl ~

Ponselnya berbunyi Kyuhyun duduk di tempat tidur dan mengambil ponselnya dari atas nakas. Menghelas napas pendek saat ia melihat nomor Heechul yang menghubunginya.

''Hallo,'' jawab Kyuhyun jutek.

''Kyu.'' balas orang disana. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, itu suara Siwon bukan Heechul.

''Hyu-ng..'' panggil Kyuhyun terbata.

''Iya ini aku Siwon. Maaf Kyu ponselku mati jadi aku meminjam ponsel Heechul.''

Dada Kyuhyun mendadak sakit mendengarnya. Jadi Siwon tidak pulang kerena menginap di rumah Heechul. Kenapa harus bersama Heechul, Kyuhyun lebih pantas Siwon temani bukan Heechul.

''Kyu malam ini aku tidak pulang, ne. Kau jangan menungguku, tidurlah dengan cukup.'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar dan Siwon tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun menangis.

''Nhe,''

''Yasudah.. Selamat malam.''

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya dan kembali menangis. Semudah itukah Siwon berkata kalau dia sedang berada di rumah Heechul, menginap di rumah namja yang berstatus kekasihnya. Namja yang memintanya untuk menikahinya. Namja yang sudah banyak menyakiti hati Kyuhyun selama ini. Heechul hanya namja licik yang melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Kyuhyun tahu betul dan paham siapa Heechul.

Ponsel Kyuhyun kembali berbunyi, kali ini bukan nomer Heechul melainkan Hankyung kakak tirinya yang menelpon.

''Hyungie~'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Kyu, bagaimana kabarmu? Gege merindukanmu.'' balas Hankyung.

''Baik Ge, Gege bagaimana? Apa Gege betah tinggal disana?''

''Ne, Gege baik-baik saja dan betah di sini. Liburan musim panas Gege akan menemuimu.''

''Mwo? Benarkah? Aku tidak sabar Gege~''

''Iya, bagaimana kabar keponakanku?''

Kyuhyun tertegun sebentar, kemudian menyentuh perutnya sendiri. Hatinya perih mengingat kalau tidak ada yang tahu akan keberadaan bayi itu selain dirinya dan Hankyung.

''Baik, dia sehat.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Syukurlah~ yasudah Gege masih ada urusan. Selamat malam.''

''Ne, sampai jumpa.''

Perbincangannya dengan Hankyung membuat Kyuhyun kembali sadar kalau keputusannya menyembunyikan semuanya dari Siwon itu salah. Siwon harus tahu keberadaan anak mereka. Tidak peduli pada akhirnya kalaupun Siwon bersamanya karena terpaksa. Kyuhyun tidak berharap Siwon mencintainya, ia hanya mau Siwon mengakui buah cinta mereka.

.

.

You Stole My Heart

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun sudah pergi dari rumah. Dengan keberanian Kyuhyun berniat mendatangi rumah Heechul dan membawa suaminya pulang. Sekarang Kyuhyun tidak mau menyerahkan Siwon begitu saja, Siwon harus bersamanya.

Tingtung

Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan keluarlah Siwon. Siwon yang sudah Kyuhyun rindukan.

''Hyung,''

Namja tampan itu terlihat kaget melihat Kyuhyun berada di depannya. Siwon keluar dan menutup pintunya. Siwon membawa Kyuhyun maju beberapa langkah dari pintu.

''Kenapa kemari?'' tanya Siwon.

''Aku ingin menjemputmu,'' jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon menoreh kearah jendela dan pintu kemudian membawa Kyuhyun pergi. Kyuhyun menurut saat Siwon membawanya masuk kedalam mobil.

Siwon diam dan hanya memandang stir mobil di depannya. Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya menatap Siwon. Kenapa Siwon diam apa Siwon tidak merindukan dirinya.

''Hyung,'' Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan Siwon. Siwon menoreh dan menatap mata coklat Kyuhyun, ''Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya,'' ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

''Menyembunyikan apa?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, ''Kyu, aku mencintaimu. Kau adalah orang yang membuatku nyaman dan bahagia.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

''Tapi.. Aku tidak bisa mempertahankanmu, kita tetap harus berpisah.''

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon. Ia memundurkan sedikit posisi duduknya. Matanya memandang lurus kedepan, tidak berani menatap mata Siwon. Terlalu menyakitkan mendengar Siwon berkata seperti itu.

''Apa salahku Hyung?'' tanya Kyuhyun masih menatap lurus kedepan.

''Kau tidak bersalah Kyunie. Aku yang salah. Aku yang salah!'' ucap Siwon.

''Jangan tinggalkan aku Hyung!'' pinta Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun menatap langsung Siwon. Tatapan itu penuh harapan dan keinginan kuat untuk tetap bersama dengan Siwon. Siwon merasa bersalah, kenapa orang sebaik Kyuhyun harus ia sakiti.

''Kyu...''

''Siwon buka!''

Heechul sudah berdiri di samping mobil dan mengetuk kaca mobil meminta Siwon keluar. Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya dan berniat membuka pintu mobil. Siwon menahan tangannya, ''Jangan pergi, kita bicara bertiga.'' ucap Siwon.

Siwon akhirnya membuka pintu bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun. Heechul menatap tajam Kyuhyun kemudian mulai merajuk pada Siwon.

''Kenapa dia ada disini? Kau sudah memberitahunya?''

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Heechul. Siwon memejamkan matanya sebelum kembali menatap Kyuhyun, ''Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan.'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun mendadak perasaannya takut. Kyuhyun takut Siwon akan menceraikannya saat itu juga.

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah. Heechul duduk dengan Siwon yang duduk berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat. Heechul kemudian bangun dan masuk kedalam kamar.

''Kyu, aku mohon kau bisa paham dan menerimanya,'' ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun semakin hawatir.

''Hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku.'' ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon diam tidak menjawab.

Heechul kembali dengan membawa seorang anak kecil. Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya, dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Hal mengejutkan apa lagi yang akan diterimanya. Siapa anak kecil itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menduga bagaimana nasibnya selanjutnya.

''Kenalkan dia Henry, Putraku dengan Siwon!'' ucap Heechul langsung. Kyuhyun sangat terkejut, ia menutup mulutnya sendiri. Apalagi ini, kenapa Tuhan selalu memberinya cobaan yang perih. Belum cukup penderitaannya selama ini.

''Hyu-ng,'' Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan pada Siwon. Siwon mengangguk dan menggedong Henry di pangkuannya, ''Benar Kyu, dia adalah Putraku. Maafkan aku Kyu. Aku ingin berpisah denganmu untuk bertanggung jawab atas Henry.'' ucap Siwon tanpa perasaan. Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi memendung perasaannya, ia menangis dan bangun dari duduknya.

''Aku mau kita bercerai...!'' teriak Kyuhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah Heechul. Heechul tersenyum puas dan Siwon hanya bisa memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh. Siwon ingin mengejar tapi dia tidak tega meninggalkan Henry.

.

.

You Stole My Heart

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai di trotoar jalan. Masa depannya dengan Siwon benar-benar sudah hancur. Siwon memiliki anak dari Heechul dan mereka harus berpisah. Apa salahnya sekarang karena Kyuhyun tidak jujur atas kondisinya?

Tapi Kyuhyun juga bukan orang jahat yang tega memisahkan anak dari ayahnya. Henry juga membutuhkan Siwon. Sedangkan dirinya mungkin bisa membesarkan anak mereka sendiri.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya merabun. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Kyuhyun berjalan oleng sampai akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan di jalan. Banyak orang yang datang mengerumuninya. Memintanya untuk sadar dan membawa Kyuhyun kerumah sakit.

.

.

''Heechul. Aku tidak suka sikapmu pada Kyuhyun tadi..!'' marah Siwon. Heechul menatapnya kesal, ''Aku kenapa Wonnie! Memang benar kan kalau Henry anak kita dan Kyuhyun harus tahu.''

''Tapi kita bisa membicarakannya dulu! Aku mau Kyuhyun tidak salah paham.''

''Apa pentingnya hal itu? Harusnya kau berterima kasih. Dengan begitu dia sendiri yang ingin bercerai darimu. Ingat Siwon kau wajib bertanggung jawab atas Henry.''

Siwon tidak bisa membantah. Jika sudah bersangkutan dengan Henry tentu Siwon memang harus tanggung jawab.

''Aku benarkan? Jadi segera urus perceraian kalian dan aku ingin pindah ke rumahmu.''

''Mwo? Tidak bisa begitu, aku masih menjadi suami Kyuhyun!''

''Aku tidak peduli...!''

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah rumah sakit. Seorang dokter tampan tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun sudah sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang pusing dan mencoba untuk bangun.

''Dimana aku?''

''Kau dirumah sakit. Untunglah bayimu tidak apa-apa,'' ucap Dokter itu. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, siapa dokter itu kenapa baik sekali padanya.

''Siapa yang membawaku?''

''Aku sendiri. Tadi saat dijalan aku melihatmu pingsan. Sebagai donkter aku wajib membawamu ke sini,'' jawab dokter itu.

''Terima kasih, aku akan membayar semua biayanya,''

''Tidak perlu. Aku ikhlas membantumu. Hmm.. Sebaiknya aku antar kau pulang, bagaimana?''

.

.

Heechul dan Henry sudah membawa barang mereka. Heechul bisa menguasai rumah Siwon mulai saat itu. Dia juga bisa menindas Kyuhyun semaunya. Dan Siwon tidak bisa menolak karena Heechul menggunakan Henry sebagai alasan untuk masuk kedalam rumah itu.

''Siwon aku ingin tinggal di kamar Kyuhyun.'' ucap Heechul.

''Kan masih ada kamar tamu, aku mohon jangan memakai kamar itu.''

''Tidak mau! Bagaimana pun nantinya aku akan tinggal dirumah ini bersama Henry anak kita Siwon. Aku butuh kamar yang luas untuk kita berdua,'' ucapnya. Siwon merasa bersalah kalau menyerahkan kamar itu untuk Heechul. Kamarnya bersama Kyuhyun.

''Tunggu Kyuhyun pulang dulu,''

Heechul mengagguk dan membawa kopernya ke kamar lain. Siwon hanya diam memperhatikan Henry yang tertidur di atas sofa. Perlahan Siwon mengangkat Henry dan membawanya ke kamar. Setelah membaringkan Henry, Siwon hanya diam memperhatikan wajah anak itu.

Kyuhyun pulang dengan diantar oleh Dokter baik tadi. Dokter itu berkata kalau Kyuhyun memerlukan bantuan, dia bisa menghubunginya kapanpun. Kyuhyun bersyukur masih ada manusia baik yang peduli padanya.

Saat masuk, rumah masih sepi. Kyuhyun yakin Siwon masih dirumah Heechul. Kekecewaan Kyuhyun pada Siwon membuatnya memilih untuk berpisah. Tapi saat Dokter tadi menasehatinya untuk memperhatikan kondisi bayinya Kyuhyun berniat mengurungkan niatnya dan ingin Siwon tahu atas kehamilannya.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya dan mengambil napas dalam - dalam. Memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk lebih bisa merileksakan pikirannya dan tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah anak Siwon. Pada akhirnya dengan keputusannya, Siwon pasti akan memintanya tinggal bersama-sama dengan Heechul.

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka saat seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

''Heechul.'' kagetnya melihat sosok Heechul yang masuk. Heechul tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan mendekati ranjangnya. Kyuhyun bangun dan berdiri menatap Heechul. Heechul mendekati Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya sampai terbentur tembok.

''Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?''

Heechul mengelus leher Kyuhyun kemudian mendekatkan pisau lipat yang sudah dibawanya.

''Berani datang kesini lagi? Kau ingin mati Tan Kyuhyun!'' bisik Heechul mengelus leher Kyuhyun dengan pisau lipatnya.

''Ya! Apa yang kau inginkan! Jauhkan pisau itu atau aku teriak..!''

''Teriak saja! Lalu aku pastikan pisau ingin memutuskan lehermu..'' jawab Heechul tersenyum jahat. Heechul memutar pisau lipatnya sampai bagian tajamnya terlihat. Dengan pelan Heechul mendekatkan pisau yang kini terasa dingin di leher Kyuhyun.

''Kim Heechul! Katakan apa maumu...!'' ucap Kyuhyun ketakutan. Heechul tertawa dan menjauhkan pisaunya.

''Jangan bercerai dengan Siwon, beritahu semuanya. Aku ingin tahu dia akan memilih siapa!'' ucap Heechul membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya.

''Apa maksudmu?''

''Beritahu kalau kau hamil, dan minta Siwon untuk mempertahankanmu.''

''Kau...''

''Heechul kau didalam.'' ucap Siwon tiba-tiba membuka pintu. Heechul melepaskan cengkramannya dan menjauhi Kyuhyun.

''Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun-ah aku mohon jangan salah paham..'' Siwon berlari dan memohon. Heechul memainkan matanya dan memperlihatkan pisaunya dari balik tubuh Siwon.

''Hyu-ng.. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan,'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Apa itu Kyu?''

Kyuhyun menuntun Siwon untuk duduk ditempat tidur, ''Aku hamil Hyung!''

''Apa?''

Heechul tersenyum puas. Akhirnya dengan begitu dia bisa membalas dendam atas rasa sakit hatinya kerena Siwon menikahi namja itu. Dengan tinggalnya Kyuhyun dirumah itu, dia bisa menyiksa Kyuhyun kapan saja. Kalau perlu dia ingin membuat Kyuhyun menderita. Siwon sengaja ia biarkan tahu kehamilan Kyuhyun dengan begitu akan lebih menyakiti Kyuhyun kalau Siwon mengabaikannya walaupun dia tahu Kyuhyun hamil.

.

.

TBC

.


End file.
